


天公做媒

by semi_fortuneteller



Category: xb - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2019-10-29 19:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17814308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semi_fortuneteller/pseuds/semi_fortuneteller





	1. Chapter 1

1  
夏日里天亮得早，阳光毫不费力地跳进了窗子里，等它慢悠悠地爬到了床上，方博才醒过来。  
方博习惯性地往被窝里躲，动作到一半，突然猛地从床上坐起来，扯了衣服胡乱穿上，一阵风一样从客栈里冲出去。  
到了大街上他又慢下来，只是步履急促了些，低头走进了斜对角的另一家客栈。客栈二楼是客房，大白天的大多客人都出门办事去了，四周静悄悄的。方博轻车熟路地摸到一间客房门口，悄无声息地贴在门上。他听来听去，实在没什么动静，于是看了看四周，掏出两根铁丝将门锁弄开，在屋内掩上门。  
屋内果然空无一人，但是行李还在。方博懊恼地挠挠头，一屁股坐在椅子上，气得灌了小半壶茶水下去。  
他追这个采花贼已一月有余。可是这家伙像条滑不溜秋的泥鳅，又会易容，前两日好不容易让方博逮了个现行，硬抗了方博一刀后再次逃之夭夭。好在方博在刀上喂了药，凭秘法追踪至京城，要是这回再丢了，可真不知道要去哪儿捞这小子。  
方博从怀里取出一个小竹筒，打开盖子，一只蛾子飞出来，在屋里转了几圈，停在门框上。方博打开门，把锁恢复原样，一路跟着小飞蛾来到了一座酒楼前。酒楼还挺热闹，牌匾上有三个鎏金的大字“杨柳岸”，很是气派，大门敞开着，门口迎客的都是些貌美的姑娘。饶是方博没来过，也明白这里不是什么正经酒楼了。只见那小飞蛾扑棱着翅膀，落在一紫衣男子肩上，不动了。  
方博在不远处观望，还没等他看清楚那采花贼这次用的是什么面孔，那男子便察觉到了肩上的小飞虫，随手捻死了。  
“我……”方博气得跳脚，牙都快咬碎了。要不是朝廷要活的，当时就该在刀上喂砒霜，毒死这狗改不了吃屎的淫贼。  
方博深吸一口气，今天不把你拿下爷爷我就不姓方！  
他绕到后墙翻进院子里，随手从晾衣杆上拿了一件伙计的衣服披上，从后厨进往大堂去，走廊里昏暗，不小心撞上了一个丫鬟。  
“你这不长眼的赶着去投胎呀！”丫鬟急忙检查手上端着的茶水，“都这么忙了，你还来添乱！”  
方博脑筋一转，立马弯腰赔不是，“姐姐骂得是，给姐姐添麻烦了，不如这茶水就交给我，姐姐去忙别的吧！”  
丫鬟瞧这圆脸的伙计生得面善，只当是刚来的小伙计，又叮嘱了几句，便把茶水交给方博便急匆匆地离开了。  
方博松了一口气，快步走到大堂内，四下张望，搜寻刚才那个背影。才看了几眼，方博便烧红了脸。这，这里的姑娘，怎么都不好好穿衣服啊？膀子都露出来了。即便是在家里，哥哥们也是不允许他光膀子的。  
方博心里默念“阿弥陀佛阿弥陀佛……”在人堆里窜来窜去，像一只受惊的猫。方博觉着自己都快功德圆满的时候，终于让他瞧见了一片紫色的衣角，消失在二楼走廊的拐角处。他连忙跟上。走廊的尽头只有一间房间，方博故技重施，贴在门上，捣了个小洞往里窥探。  
屋里有两个人，着紫衣的人背对着他，对面是一个中年男人，衣着考究，动作之间透着一股威严。  
奇怪了，这年头采花贼还有团伙了？坐这儿的不会是他上家吧？  
方博一边胡思乱想，一边支着耳朵偷听。  
可这两人谨慎得很，方博只能听到一些模糊的词语。突然那个中年人拍案而起，声音大了些：“……许昕，我劝你识相点把东西交出来，鸢儿还在我手上呢！”  
许心？那淫贼叫许心？  
“你自己好好想想吧，我先失陪一下，”中年人整了整衣领，往门这边走来。  
方博一激灵，转身朝走廊另一边走去，装作是路过的伙计，听着那人的脚步声远了，才偷偷摸回去。他琢磨着，现下这里只有一个人，简直是天赐良机啊！先把他捆了，等他同伙回来，再一并捆了好好审问，指不定拔出萝卜带出泥，连锅端了这个团伙，那可是大功一件。  
方博连赏金的用途都规划好了，越想越兴奋，于是故意把脚步加重，走到房门口，敲了敲门，“您的茶水。”  
里面喊了声“进来”。方博推门进去，走到许昕跟前，给他倒上一杯加了料的茶水。  
许昕不动声色地打量着面前这个伙计：一双手干净白嫩，乌溜溜的大眼睛不停地偷瞄自己，倒完茶也磨蹭着不走。  
许昕冷笑一声，捏着茶杯却不喝，“是白大人派你来的吧，我说呢，怎么选一个这样的地方见面，原来是打这种主意。”  
方博暗叫不好，被他识破了。转念又一想，不对啊，我是看到告示追来的，发海捕公文的府尹也不姓白啊？  
方博愣神的功夫，许昕抓住他的手腕一扯，方博便跌进许昕的怀里。许昕揽住他的腰，心想这小矮个脸那么圆，身上倒是没几两肉，全堆在腰上，软乎乎的摸起来可舒服，那姓白的老贼从哪儿打听来自己的喜好的？  
“你回去告诉你主子，像你这种……”许昕的眼睛溜了一圈，最后昧着良心攻击方博肉乎乎的脸蛋，“脸上奶膘都没消小屁孩是入不了我的眼的，你还是……”  
“你大爷的！”方博抓住桌上的茶杯就往许昕嘴里塞。  
许昕猝不及防被他灌了小半杯，一边咳嗽一边指着方博，手指抖得像筛子，“你……你给我喝了什么……”  
“化骨水！”方博气急了，闭着眼睛瞎说，“能把你这种人渣化得渣都不剩！”  
“你……”许昕还没骂完就两眼一翻栽倒在地。  
“把主意打到你爷爷我头上来了！”方博把他捆了拖到屏风后头，踢了两脚还不解气，扭头看到身旁摆了文房四宝，便提笔蘸墨，用许昕的脸做纸，右边“淫贼”，左边“许心”，头顶一只大乌龟，写“心”字的时候嘴上还在骂骂咧咧“一个大男人叫许心，娘们唧唧的……”  
方博解了气，把笔一丢，开始搜许昕的身。他在许昕的怀里翻出一包东西，方方正正的，用绸布包好，上面还绣了花，一看就是闺阁女儿的东西。于是方博嘟嘟囔囔的又开始了新一轮的声讨。  
还没等方博弄清楚里面包了什么，门外便响起了脚步声。方博只得把那包东西塞进自己怀里，趴在屏风后面往外看。  
进来的是那个中年人，他一进门没看见许昕，有些意外，嘀咕了两句，关上门坐在了先前的位置。他给自己倒了一杯茶水，撩起脑后的头发挠了挠头，那头发竟被整片掀起，竟是一个头套，底下的皮肤上有一个青色的胎记。  
方博呼吸一滞。这个胎记他再熟悉不过了，除了那个在通缉榜上高高挂了好几年的千面鼠还有谁？这千面鼠之所以被称为千面鼠，就是因为他胆小如鼠，做事谨小慎微，稍有风吹草动就销声匿迹，因此被通缉了这么久还是逍遥法外，他怎么会戴着人皮面具大摇大摆地来这里？  
千面鼠的嘴唇刚刚沾到杯沿，他就变了脸色，站起来往后退，被椅子绊倒在地。  
方博大喝一声：“哪里走！”  
千面鼠脸上更是连血色都没有了，连滚带爬地往窗户那边跑，从窗户翻了出去。方博紧随其后，也追了出去。

“许公子，许公子……”  
许昕猛地睁开眼，把他身边的姑娘吓了一跳。他环顾四周，还是他昏倒之前的那间房，把他迷晕的圆脸暴徒却没有了踪影，窗户大开，门外挤着一堆人。他突然想起来什么，一摸怀里，已经空了。  
“该死！”许昕扭头问身边的姑娘：“怎么回事？”  
许昕刚一把头转过来，姑娘就以手掩面，清了清嗓子，慢慢说：“奴家听到动静，便进来查看……许公子……”姑娘瞟了一眼许昕，低下头偷笑，“就已经是……这般模样了……”  
许昕丈二和尚摸不着头脑，“什么……什么模样？”  
姑娘忍着笑把随身带着的小镜递给许昕。  
许昕终于意识到这外面那群人在看什么热闹了。今日是杨柳岸花魁的生辰，全京城的风流子弟都扎在房门外头了，等于是半个京城的人都晓得他许昕被人叫淫贼还在脑门上画了只王八，哦不对，是“许心”。  
“公子！”许昕的侍从山药从人堆外头挤进来，被许昕看了一眼就定在原地，结结巴巴的连话都不会说了：“公……公子……我……你……你这……唉呀妈呀……”  
“瞎叫唤什么！”  
山药战战兢兢地挪到许昕身边，“公子……我们刚刚看到白大人从侧门离开了，但是我们迟迟没有等到您，于是派了几个人去跟着，我留下来守着，结果竟有另一个白大人从窗口翻出去，后面还跟了一个伙计打扮的人追着，我让剩下的人去追，我担心您就上来了……”  
许昕沉思片刻，向姑娘借了块帕子蒙在脸上，“走，我们也去追后头那两个人。”  
要是抓不住那个杀千刀的圆脸蛋子，我就改名叫“许心”！


	2. Chapter 2

2  
方博飞起一脚，将千面鼠踹翻在地。千面鼠抱住脑袋哼哼唧唧的求饶。  
方博也累得直喘，蹲下来狠狠的瞪着千面鼠，“还跑不？”  
“不跑了不跑了……”千面鼠眼珠子一转，手掌按在地面上偷偷使劲儿想翻身接着跑。  
这回方博干脆往他身上一扑，压住他，飞快地往他嘴里塞了一颗白色的丸子。  
“这这这……”千面鼠哆哆嗦嗦话都说不全。  
“毒药，剧毒，要是没有我的解药，你就会……”方博想了想，“七窍流血，痛不欲生。”  
千面鼠悲从中来，不知哪来的一股子力气把方博推开，颓丧的坐在地上，哀嚎道：“瘟神诶……啊不，方大侠，我这次真的啥都没干，你便饶我一命罢！”  
“谁要你的命了，”方博拍拍自己的衣裳，“我问你，你同那个采花贼之间有什么勾当，他也会易容，不会是你教的吧？”  
“什……什么采花贼啊，”千面鼠摆摆手，“天地良心，我从来只偷金银财宝，不偷人啊！”  
“那你今天为什么会去杨柳岸？”  
“实不相瞒，我是受人胁迫的，”千面鼠凑近了写，压低声音说：“前日晚上，我潜入一个庄园，想要干上一票，在一座阁楼里遇上一个姑娘……”  
方博瞪大眼睛，揪住他的衣领，“你还说你不是……”  
“你别急啊，”千面鼠按下他的手，“那姑娘说她被恶人关在那里，给了我一些珠宝首饰，求我放她出去。我呢，也是看她可怜，就帮了她一把。谁知那小妮子跑了，我倒是被扣住了。那个恶人，”千面鼠指指自己的脸，“就是他，不知怎么的竟认出我来，要我拌作他的样子，去杨柳岸同人会面，从对方身上偷一样东西。”  
方博下意识按住自己的胸口，莫非是他从许昕身上搜出来的东西？  
千面鼠以为他不信，在身上掏了半天掏出一枚玉佩来，“这就是那姑娘给我的，别的东西都被收走了，我就留下了这么一件儿。”  
方博接过来，那是一块儿白玉雕成的鱼，奇的是鱼眼睛的部位正好是黑色的。  
“您瞧，我是真没做啥坏事，不如您抬抬贵手，放过我吧？”  
“你有没有做坏事可轮不到我来评判，你就老老实实随我去见官罢！”方博把千面鼠从地上拉起来，刚转身，就发现前路上不知何时站了两个人。这里是一条窄巷，只两个人便足够堵住出路。方博心里升起不祥的预感，猛然回头，巷子另一头果不其然站着许昕和山药。  
许昕一步步朝方博逼近，“你逃不掉了，束手就擒罢！”  
方博松开千面鼠，腰杆挺得笔直，“你个采花贼，以为蒙个面我就不认识你了！别说你们这几个人，就是再翻一倍，爷爷我也没在怕的！”  
山药听不得别人说他们家公子的不是，“你这小贼，说谁是采花贼！”  
“贼喊捉贼！”方博脚上发力，离弦的箭一般冲向许昕。  
许昕推开山药，侧身躲过一击。  
方博看清了许昕脸上蒙的帕子，心里不齿，“不要脸的淫贼，这又是从哪个被你糟蹋的姑娘那儿拿来的！”  
许昕越发觉得不对劲，想抓住方博问个清楚，谁知方博拧身后退，踩着墙根下堆放的杂物飞身上墙头，丢下一句“法网恢恢，疏而不漏”就跑了。  
“山药，把剩下那个带回去，”许昕也翻上墙头，“我去追他。”

方博从杨柳岸追着千面鼠跑了几条街，又被许昕追着一路跑回来，真是天道好轮回。他闷头钻进一个房间里，想着这里这么多间房，不至于倒霉到这种程度被那淫贼找到吧？  
他喘了两口气，忽然摸摸自己的胸口，怎么我喘的这么大声儿？  
方博呆坐了片刻才意识到这屋子里不止他一个人。他伸长脖子往里头看，几重帐幔之内，隐隐有人影纠缠。他实在好奇，便掀开帐子往里偷瞄。  
里头好一番颠鸾倒凤的景象，那男子背上赫然一道长疤。方博一眼就认出那是他自己砍的。  
也不知方博是吓傻了还是惊呆了，缩在原地一动不动，直到许昕破窗而入才僵硬地扭头。  
苍了天了，那这位被他画了王八的倒霉蛋是谁啊？  
床上的采花贼听到响动，以为是来抓他的，抓起地上的衣服就往外冲。  
方博这才反应过来，大喝一声“哪里跑”，追了出去。  
采花贼慌慌张张的往楼下跑，方博一撑栏杆翻出去，几个腾挪跳跃落在了楼梯上，朝他胸口踹了一脚。采花贼捂住胸口踉踉跄跄掉头，正好碰上从房间里出来的许昕。  
方博大喊：“拦住他！”  
许昕下意识矮身一个扫堂腿把采花贼绊倒在地。  
方博赶上来，制住采花贼，“好你个淫贼，终于还是落在了我手上。”他仰起头，冲许昕灿烂一笑，脸上还挂着晶亮的汗珠，“多谢公子出手相助，日后定有重谢！”说罢扯起采花贼，干脆利落地转身，离开了杨柳岸。  
不对啊，许昕眨眨眼，回过神来，他就这么大摇大摆地走了？

“大人啊，我知道的都说了，您还要我说什么啊？”  
许昕擦干脸上的水，转身踱到千面鼠的跟前，不紧不慢地说：“照你这么说，白小姐已经不在白府了？”  
“那可不，我亲手放出去的呀。”  
“你可认识那个追你的人？”  
“认识，是个赏金猎人，好像叫……方……方博，对，方博。”  
“赏金猎人……”指尖敲了敲手背，许昕招呼山药过来，“带上这家伙，我们走。”  
山药傻乎乎的问：“去哪儿啊公子？”  
“既然是个赏金猎人，自然是要去衙门领赏金的。”

方博把那采花贼丢在地上，扯着嗓子喊：“周雨！你快出来！周雨！”  
“嚷嚷什么，耳朵都要给你吵聋了，”周雨一边掏耳朵，一边溜达过来，拿脚尖踢了踢地上鼻青脸肿的人，“这人怎么成这样了，是公文里要抓的那个吗？”  
“哦，他……跑的时候，从楼梯上滚下来了，”方博不自然的摸了摸鼻子，他扯住周雨的袖子，伏在他耳边小声说：“这回的赏金下来以后你先替我收着，我……惹了一点小麻烦，马上就得离开京城。”  
周雨看也不看他一眼，瓮声瓮气的说：“你也知道自己惹麻烦了啊？”  
“啊？”  
周雨退开两步，声音里满是恨铁不成钢：“你惹上大麻烦了！”  
话音刚落，一个声音在他俩背后响起：“哟，这不是方大侠吗，没想到我们这么快又见面了。”  
周雨弯腰行礼，“许大人。”  
许昕摆摆手，走到方博面前，弯下腰查看地上被揍得人事不省的采花贼，抬头看着方博，装模作样地问：“这摔得可够惨的啊？”  
方博僵在原地，满脑子只有一个声音“完了完了完了完了……”  
许昕靠近一步，方博立马后退两步，如临大敌，“我我我……我错了！对不起！”  
许昕笑得玩味，“你道什么歉啊，刚不是还挺横的吗，方爷爷？”  
方博简直想掐死自己，咬着牙说：“那是我……有眼不识泰山，您一看就是一身正气，玉树临风，风流倜傥，我是瞎了眼，看谁都是小人，竟然没能看出大人您珠玉一般的外表之下还有一颗金子一般的心，想您这样的人中龙凤，必定是像天神一样高贵慈悲的，不会同我这样的凡人一般见识，您……”  
“哎行了行了，”许昕自己都听不下去了，山药站在一旁更是憋笑憋得快要背过气去。  
“我东西呢？”  
“啊？”方博愣愣的看着许昕，好半天才想起来去怀里掏东西，“哦哦哦，在这里。”  
许昕接过来，简单查看了一下，把手背在身后，清了清嗓子说：“周捕头你看见了吧，就是他从我身上偷拿了东西，人赃并获。”  
方博不干了，“哎你这个人怎么……”  
许昕的声音盖过他：“侮辱朝廷命官，罪加一等。来人啊，给我把他押下去，投进牢里。”  
立马有几个衙役过来把方博架走了。  
“哎这怎么，”千面鼠眼巴巴的看着方博被人带走了，“他还没给我解药呢！”  
周雨叹了一口气，摸出一颗白色的小丸子问千面鼠：“他是不是给你吃了这个，有点甜，还有点脆？”  
“哎，就是这个！”  
周雨在千面鼠震惊的目光中把丸子丢进嘴里，嚼得嘎嘣响，“我就知道是这家伙拿了我的糖丸。”  
“我没偷你东西！许心！那什么，我也不是故意的，我可以解释啊！”  
周雨敲了敲铁栏杆，“还喊呢，人都走了。”  
方博扒在栏杆上，萎靡不振，周雨逗他也不顶用。  
“你说你，平时挺机灵一人儿，怎么会犯这种低级错误？”  
方博不吭声。  
周雨换了一个姿势靠着，“你就放心吧，许昕呢不会真跟你计较的，而且这不还有雨哥罩着你吗？”  
方博“哦”了一声，极尽敷衍之能事。  
周雨站直了，下巴一扬，“那我找科哥去！”  
“别别别！”方博伸手扯住周雨，“要是被他知道了，我肯定要给他押回家里去……”  
周雨招招手，“你附耳过来。”  
方博懵懵地把脑袋靠过去，被周雨一把捏住脸蛋，“你呀，就给我省点心待着罢！”

白天怕逮不着方博，许昕匆匆洗了把脸就去衙门了，晚上回府他又点上一屋子蜡烛对着镜子仔仔细细洗脸。  
“山药，”许昕歪着脑袋喊，“你拿盏灯过来。”  
“哎，来了！”  
许昕别着脑袋，指着自己颈侧靠近下颌的地方问：“这儿是不是还画了个东西？”  
“是呢，”山药说着就要拿布去擦。  
“等等等等，”许昕拦住他，“你看看，这画的是个啥？”  
“额……好像是张脸，有眼睛有嘴的……”山药眯起眼睛仔细看，“但是头顶上长了角，嘴里这是……獠牙吧……”山药灵光一现，“我知道了，这是地狱里的恶鬼呢！”  
“什么恶鬼，”许昕笑出来，用水擦掉那一块，“圆咕隆咚的，像个面团。”许昕在心里补了一句，就和他自己的圆脸一样。  
许昕的动作一顿，轻声和山药说：“你去，带上笔墨，”就把他打发走了。  
“这么晚了你来我这里作甚？”  
一道细长的影子悄无声息地落在座椅上，“来向许大人讨封口费啊。”  
许昕举着灯走过去，灯火映出周雨清秀的面庞。许昕好像一点也不惊讶，笑着问：“我有什么要你封口的？”  
周雨晃着腿，一边玩着自己的手指一边说：“许大人这么快就忘了啊，您现下还有个犯人在我牢里押着呢。”  
“既然是犯人，就该在牢里押着啊。”  
“没过堂审问的算哪门子犯人，还不是您许大人上下嘴皮子一碰就有了，”周雨身子前倾，脸上似笑非笑，“若是真审问起来，一是您没工夫应付，二是上头少不了要查问事情的经过。您说说，我是不是替你省了好大的麻烦。”  
“既然你知道，就应该明白我的难处，”许昕压低声音，“这件事已到了最紧要的关头，任何一个牵涉其中的人我都不能放过。”  
“那你便连我一同抓进去好了，”周雨的眼中闪过一抹厉色，“我不怕跟你说，我和小博认识十几年了，亲兄弟一般，他什么为人我最清楚，绝不会牵扯到这种朝堂争斗中来！”  
“我信你，我信你有什么用，那姓白的能信吗？”许昕叹了一口气，“我让他待在牢里一是避嫌，二是安全。总归有你照顾，他也吃不了什么苦头。”  
周雨眼珠子一转，又恢复了懒散的样子，“那许大人你就更应该拨给我银子了。”他的手垂下来，指尖搓了搓，“许大人特地吩咐关照犯人，怎么着也不能太小气吧！”  
“美得你！”许昕作势要踹他。  
“真是小气，”周雨灵巧一跃，站在门口摆摆手，“可怜我们小博还内疚的不行，茶不思饭不想，脸上皱巴巴的，要是饿瘦了我铁定是要来找你算账的。”  
“信你有鬼，”许昕撇撇嘴，“你们俩真是亲兄弟，都是狐狸一样的狡猾，我呀，得亲自去看看！”


	3. Chapter 3

3  
千面鼠被带去别处关押了，这狱里现下只关了方博一个，还是总捕头亲自关照的人，牢头便心安理得的打起了呼噜，连周雨从他身上取走钥匙都没有察觉。  
“啧啧啧，”周雨摇摇头，随手掀起牢头的衣摆蒙住他的脑袋，“见笑了，你就当没看见啊。”  
往里走了几步，许昕发现方博也没好到哪里去，大被一盖蒙住头，睡到天亮不用愁。  
许昕轻笑一声，“他还真是天不怕地不怕啊？”  
周雨低头开门，也笑了，“说出来你别不信，他最怕别人说他可爱了。”  
“可爱还不让人说啦……”许昕随口说。  
周雨突然回头看了他一眼，探究的眼神看得许昕莫名其妙，“怎么了？”  
周雨挑眉，“没什么，你动作轻点儿。”  
“我说，”许昕撩开被子的一角，露出方博捂得发红的脸蛋，“这就是你说的茶不思饭不想，内疚得不行？”  
“对啊，”周雨脸不红心不跳，“这不是见不到你，到梦里找你说道去了吗。”  
方博忽然哼哼了一声。  
周雨伸长脖子把脑袋探过去，“这是吵上了。”  
“去你的，”许昕挥手赶他，又给方博把被子拉好，“这是你兄弟吗你这样对他，这被子也太薄了吧？”  
“都夏天了还盖那么厚？”  
“晚上凉，”许昕伸手摸了摸方博躺的石台子，朝周雨撇撇嘴，意思是：要不你来摸摸？  
“行吧，”周雨给他看得不自在，“我再去给他拿一床毯子。”  
许昕靠在牢门边看着周雨的影子越来越远，猛地回头窜到山药身边，兴奋得直搓手，“山药，快把你带的笔墨拿出来！”  
周雨回来的时候许昕和山药正站在牢门口发呆，他的视线从许昕身上移到方博身上，又从方博身上移回来。  
许昕好像没有注意周雨的视线一样，若无其事的从周雨手上接过毯子，“哗啦”展开盖在方博身上。  
方博面向墙壁侧卧着，一动不动，依然睡得香甜。  
“好了许大人，你也看到了，我没有放水，他也没想往外逃，若是有事要问，便明天再来吧。”  
许昕朝周雨拱手，“多谢。”

第二日天光大亮，周雨提着一笼热腾腾的包子，大嗓门从这一头传到另一头，“小博儿起床了，看我给你带了什么好吃的！”  
等他打开牢门，方博刚好从被窝里扑腾着起来。  
“我跟你说，这包子可是我从……”周雨停在方博三尺开外，像被冻住了一样，不说话也没有动作。  
只见方博两边脸颊上都被人画上了三撇小胡子，圆润的鼻尖还被涂黑了。方博睁着惺忪的睡眼，配上那张圆脸，活像一只贪睡的小猫。  
狱门口的牢头刚刚被周雨吵醒，一个哈欠还没打完就被周雨震天动地的笑声惊得从椅子上跌下来。  
“你……你笑啥呢？”方博手足无措，下意识地去挠脸，“我脸上有什么吗？”  
周雨一个箭步冲上来，双手捧住方博的脸，“不不不什么都没有，还是和以前一样可爱哈哈哈哈哈……”  
方博不信，伸手要去抹脸，却发现掌心里黑黑的全是墨。他张开自己的两只手掌放在一起，一个字一个字地念：“许……昕……下次别弄错了……”  
许昕刚一下马车，就打了一个大大的喷嚏。  
“怪事，谁想我呢？”  
山药扶住他，小声嘟囔：“我看是在骂您呢……”  
他俩走到牢门口，看见牢头站在那儿往里张望。  
许昕问他：“你们总捕头呢？”  
“被府尹叫走了，”牢头规规矩矩站好，“总捕头将我轰出来了，说只让您进去呢。”  
许昕快步走进去，透过铁栏杆瞧见方博坐在那儿，面前摆了一盆水，一边洗手一边不知道在念叨些什么。  
“方博儿？”  
方博一见着许昕就把嘴巴死死的闭上了，闷头洗手。  
许昕故意在他面前晃了好几下，方博还是一点儿反应都没有。最后是他自己先忍不住开了口：“我还以为我一来要先与你战上三百回合呢。”  
方博吸了吸鼻子，脸上的猫咪胡子抖了抖，“这回我不同你计较……咱俩扯平了……”他洗好了手，沾了水往脸上抹，墨水化开，一张白生生的脸给抹成了大染坊。  
饶是昨晚上笑过一回了，许昕还是没憋住笑，招来方博一个白眼。  
“你别抹了，”许昕擦擦眼角笑出的眼泪，取出自己的帕子打湿了要给方博擦脸。  
方博不住往后躲，眼睛里满是不信任。  
许昕“啧”了一声，“你不说了吗，咱俩扯平了，我不会害你的！”  
方博眨了眨眼，半信半疑地把脸伸过去。  
许昕一边用帕子轻轻擦拭方博脸上的墨迹，一边说：“你不过是被我和周雨瞧见了花猫脸，我可是脑门上顶了个王八被那么多人瞧见了呢，算起来还是我亏了。”  
方博不自在的扭了扭身子。  
“你都不知道，我的事儿被你一搅和，上司斥责我办事不力，御史台要问责我，看我是不是真的欺侮了良家妇女，坊间到处都是我的传言，已经有七八个版本了。”  
方博结结巴巴的问：“真……真的啊？”  
许昕嘿嘿一笑，“假的。”  
还没等方博发作，许昕便摁住他接着说：“但这都是可能的情况。你呀，日后抓捕犯人还是谨慎些，不要那么冲动，不然真惹上了麻烦，再给人安上个罪名，少不了牢狱之灾。”  
“反正这几根破铁棍也困不住我，”方博脸上被许昕擦得痒痒的，用袖子胡乱把脸擦干，鼻尖都蹭红了，平添了几分可怜样儿，偏偏神色里满是倔强，不肯示弱。  
许昕拿他没办法，站起来要走，走了几步又停下来。  
方博没听到许昕的脚步声，抬起头奇怪的看着他。  
“我知道你本事大，”许昕转过身，敛去嬉笑之色，目光温和却坚定，“但这件事对我，对许多人都很重要，也很危险，便委屈你在这里待上几日，等成事之后我自会给你一个交代，行吗？”  
“行了行了，”方博有些不习惯他认真的样子，随手扯了一角毯子盖在肚子上，“我……我就躺这儿睡觉，行……行了吧？”  
许昕暗自发笑，就知道这家伙吃软不吃硬。他忽然弯下腰靠近方博，“你脸上还有一处脏东西呢。”  
“哪儿呢？”  
“让我来，”许昕掐住方博的脸颊，拇指狠狠在软软的脸蛋上蹭了蹭，“好了，没了。”许昕直起腰，扭头就走，心情颇好。  
方博捧着自己被掐红的脸越想越不对劲，我是不是又被这家伙忽悠了？

方博信守承诺，这几日在牢里吃了睡睡了吃，可惜周雨离开京城办案去了，没人给他解闷。许昕倒是来过几次，不过都是匆匆忙忙的，后面也不来了，只差山药过来送些好吃的。只有他方博大闲人一个，摸着肚皮上的肉又软了几分。  
方博有些郁闷，打定主意今天不吃山药送来的糕饼了，故而听见开门的声音也不动，只大声说：“山药，你别送吃的来了，我不想吃！”  
脚步声越来越近，在他身边停下，许昕的声音在他头顶响起，“那我带你出去吃。”  
方博惊讶地抬头。许昕穿着一身整齐的官服，身姿挺拔，少了几分潇洒，多了几分气派，竟也没有什么不妥，合适得很。  
许昕见方博呆住不动，便伸出手来，五指修长，“走啊，还要我拿八抬大轿抬你出去不成？”  
方博抓着他的手爬起来，眼睛还粘在许昕脸上，许昕今天看起来心情颇好，不知道遇上什么好事了。  
方博忽然福灵心至，轻声问：“事成了？”  
许昕点点头，“我慢慢和你说。”  
许昕带着方博去了京中最大的酒楼，一路上人声鼎沸，像是过节一样。走近了看又和过节不同，人们三五成群聚在一起谈论什么事情。方博左耳朵是“白府抄出了黄金万两”右耳朵是“户部尚书贪赃枉法侵吞救济款”。  
许昕招呼伙计过来，对方博说：“你想吃什么，随便点。”  
方博一脸嫌弃，“不知道的还以为那抄来的银子都进了你的腰包呢。”  
许昕支着脑袋乐得跟朵花儿似的，“我比自己得了银子还高兴呢。”  
方博不愿看他得瑟，但不知怎么的，嘴角也跟着飞起来了。  
“这姓白的借职务之便捞取钱财多年，我们这次也是筹谋已久。多亏白家小姐大义灭亲，冒险送出重要证据，不然我们还得费些功夫才能将他绳之以法，”许昕咔嚓咔嚓嚼着花生米，端着茶杯晃啊晃，活像个说书的，“谁知这姓白的竟如此狠心，把自己女儿关了起来。那天在杨柳岸，便是他要同我谈判，用白大小姐的命换我手里的罪证。”  
“哦，”方博若有所思，“那这么说，你该谢谢我才是。若不是我去搅局，你身上的证据早被千面鼠偷去了，你也不会知道白小姐已经逃走了。”  
许昕敲敲桌面，“我这不是请你来这么豪华的地方吃饭嘛！”  
“没点诚意。”方博嘴上这么说，还是大快朵颐。  
两个人加一个山药酒足饭饱后走出酒楼。  
许昕问方博：“接下来你要去哪儿啊？”  
方博摸着肚皮正想着，眼角的余光忽然撇到街角转过来一辆马车，速度有些太快了。  
只见那马车直直地朝他们冲过来。方博一把推开许昕，看准机会抓住缰绳飞身将驾车的人踹下马车，自己落在马车上勒紧缰绳。谁知马车里还有一人，挥刀向方博砍去。  
许昕惊出一身冷汗，大喊：“方博小心！”  
方博后仰避开刀锋，探手扣住杀手的脉门，拧身同杀手一起落下马车，又立马跳起拧住杀手的胳膊将他制服。那杀手见成不了事，想要服毒自杀。好在方博留了个心眼防着他，一拳砸下去逼得杀手把毒药吐了出来，两眼一翻晕死过去。  
许昕把方博拉起来，左右查看，“你没事吧？”  
“我没事，”方博摇摇头，面色凝重，“倒是你，谁想要你的命？”  
许昕踢开杀手掉落的刀，刀锋蓝汪汪的，一看就是喂了毒。  
“还能有谁，”许昕朝方博笑笑，“不过这都是秋后的蚂蚱，蹦哒不了几天了。”  
“那你也该小心些才是，”方博好像有点儿不高兴，“刚才要不是我，你都死好几回了！”  
“没事儿，这不还有山药吗……”  
山药这时候才拖着另一个杀手的尸体吭哧吭哧跑回来，扯着嗓子喊：“公子，这个杀手服毒自尽了！”  
许昕瞪了他一眼，用咳嗽来掩饰自己的尴尬。  
其实也不难办，许昕在皇帝还是太子的时候就是伴读。当今圣上没有兄弟，拿许昕当自己弟弟一样。若许昕开口向他讨个禁军的好手，皇帝多半还会多塞几个。只是他话到了嘴边，咀嚼了几番却没有吐出来，而是半开玩笑地同方博说：“那怎么办，我总不能让你来给我做护卫吧？”  
方博抿着嘴不说话。  
许昕以为他生气了，连忙开口：“其实我……”  
“可以啊，”方博叉着腰，拍了拍许昕的肩膀，“以博哥的身价，就收你一顿饭钱，便宜你了。”  
许昕只是愣了一会儿，倒是山药在一旁张大了嘴巴。他自幼跟随许昕，对许昕的表情再熟悉不过，这分明是高兴傻了！  
山药把嘴一瘪。  
公子不会不要我了吧!


	4. Chapter 4

4  
方护卫上任的第一天就差点因为睡懒觉砸了自己的招牌。  
山药把洗脸用的铜盆敲得咣咣响，过了半盏茶的功夫方博也没醒，教他以为方博中了邪，被什么东西魇住了，急吼吼地跑去找自家公子，还说要去厨房找只大公鸡来，这大公鸡一打鸣，任什么魑魅魍魉都要退避的。  
许昕已经穿好了朝服，背着手看了看方博说不用，你去给我取笔和朱砂来，我给他脸上画道符，顷刻便好了。  
没等到山药跨出门槛，方博就坐起来了，走得摇摇晃晃，眼睛都没睁开，却能把脸准确地扎进脸盆里。  
许昕拍了拍傻掉的山药，“你看着他，别让他把自己呛死了。”  
许昕在朝堂上一圈奏表听下来，方博还是半睡不醒的样子，跟在马车一侧像只游魂。  
许昕趴在马车的小窗口上看了半天，终于忍不住在方博第三次被地上的坑坑洼洼绊到时喊了他一声。  
方博一边揉眼睛一边抬头。他苦着一张脸，眼眶被自己揉红了，盛着一汪水，样子怪委屈的。  
“停车，”许昕打开车门，“方博你上车里来。”  
许昕原本是坐在车里看着方博在外边走得迷迷糊糊，现在是瞧着方博坐在他身边睡得迷迷糊糊。方博打瞌睡也有趣，不躺下也不靠在哪里，屁股粘在座位上，上半身像风里的树枝子一样随着马车的颠簸摇晃。马车晃得厉害了些，他的脑袋便直直地朝着马车壁撞去，吓得许昕连忙伸手去接。谁知方博仍没有倒，脖子一扭又摇回去了。许昕的心跳跟着一惊一乍的，这来来回回四五次，他疑心方博根本就醒着，逗自己玩儿呢，于是张开五指在方博面前晃了晃。恰巧马车轧过一块大石头，车身冷不丁的剧烈晃动了一下，许昕来不及去接，方博的脑袋就结结实实撞在了马车壁上。  
许昕心里大呼后悔，坐近了替方博揉后脑勺，“疼吗？”  
方博还是迷迷糊糊的，便没有挣开许昕的手，只是摇了摇头。  
方博的发丝柔软蓬松，许昕摸着就不想松手，假模假式的说：“没事，我再帮你揉揉。”  
马车依旧摇摇晃晃，给许昕的大手垫在脑后，体温熨烫着皮肤，方博的上下眼皮又开始打架了。  
许昕又坐近了一点儿好支着方博的脑袋，“我说，要不你以后就别跟着我来早朝了，多睡一会儿吧。”  
方博一下子醒了，眼睛睁得老大，“不行，你这一来一回，有的是机会给别人下手，我既应下了这份差事，自然是要负责的！”  
“负什么责，”许昕轻轻拍了一下方博的后脑勺，“就你这睡觉雷打不动的本事，到时候打起来，我怕是还得扛着你跑呢。”  
“胡……胡说，”方博的脸颊鼓起来，“我只是前几天在牢里头睡多了，昨天夜里没睡着，今早才打瞌睡的……明日一定不会的。”  
“哦——”许昕把一个音节拖出了九曲十八弯。  
方博果然像只炸毛的猫一般，气呼呼地说：“你若信不过我，换个能保护你的人便是！”  
许昕见好就收，连忙拉住他的衣袖，“我不信你？第一次见面你冤枉我，让我出丑，我让人打你板子了没？我是不是还好吃好喝的供着你？姓白的被抓之后，我第一个去找的就是你，怕你等久了，想着把你捞出来。我现在把自己的身家性命都交给你了……”许昕说着说着自己真委屈起来了，小声嘟囔：“我才是真中邪了呢！”  
方博被拿住了短处，刚才那点脾气立马消失得无影无踪，“我……我知道你对我好，所以才不愿见你受伤……”  
许昕的眼睛亮起来一点儿，“真的啊？”  
方博自觉有些肉麻，都是大好男儿扭扭捏捏的叫人笑话，于是清了清嗓子说：“我……我们是好兄弟嘛，我肯定是要罩你的。”  
许昕有些受宠若惊，“我是你最好的兄弟？”  
“那倒不是，”方博仰起脸笑得有些得意，“博哥行走江湖这么多年，就是两个字，仗义！哪儿没有我的兄弟啊？”  
许昕的脸又垮下来，这次更是移到了马车对角，一副落寞的样子。  
饶是方博再不解风情，也察觉到许昕情绪低落。  
“你怎么了？”  
许昕抱着胳膊往角落里缩了缩，“没什么，今天早饭没有绿豆糕，我难受。”  
方博眨眨眼表示不解，“这还没吃早饭呢你咋知道没有？”  
许昕哼哼了一声没说话。马车刚一挺稳，许昕便跳下车，山药抱着垫脚的小台阶愣在一旁。方博探出一个脑袋来问山药：“你们公子这是怎么了，他经常这样吗？”  
山药也摸不着头脑，但想着自己伺候了公子十几年，不能露怯，于是梗着脖子说：“人人都说我们家公子脾气好的，他这只是……饿了，对，吃了早饭就好了！”  
许昕快步走回自己的房间里，把方博关在门外，说自己要更衣。  
山药抱着许昕的衣服，看着自家公子一杯一杯往嘴里灌茶，愣是喝出了借酒浇愁的气势。  
“公子，你怎么了，早上出门的时候还好好的呢。”  
许昕正往窗外偷瞄，被山药冷不丁的提问吓了一跳，没好气的说：“今日早饭没有绿豆糕！”  
山药莫名其妙，“公子，不是昨日你特地嘱咐厨房不要做绿豆糕的吗？说是上次给方公子送绿豆糕去，他只咬了一口，想是他不爱吃……”  
“就你有嘴叭叭叭的，我后悔了还不行吗？”许昕猛地一拍桌子，“还不快来给我换衣服！”  
山药被吓得一缩脖子，连忙小跑着过去给许昕更衣，在心里抱怨也只敢小小声的：怎么公子越发的喜怒无常了，像个小孩子一样！  
等到许昕换好衣服打开房门，根本不见方博的踪影，他压住脾气找了一圈，才在廊外摆着的几盆花后头找到了缩成小小一团的方博。方博抱着膝盖，圆眼睛专注地盯着花盆里，忽然猛地探出手从盆里拈出一只碧绿大肚的蚂蚱来。他把小虫子翻来覆去看了几眼，大约是满意，嘴角忍不住弯起来，圆润饱满的脸颊上挤出一个浅浅的梨涡。  
许昕故意重重地咳嗽了一声，方博便也像一只受惊的蚂蚱一样猛地弹起来，还不忘把手里的蚂蚱藏在背后。  
许昕装作自己没看到方博的动作，问他：“你干什么呢？”  
方博两只手背在身后，眼珠子乱转。可不能叫许昕知道自己在捉蚂蚱，像个没长大的孩子一样，许昕就更不能相信自己了。还没等他想出个借口，无意识乱挠的手指便被蚂蚱长着倒刺的后腿扎了一下。  
“嘶——”  
“怎么了，”许昕着急上前一步，“手给我看看。”  
方博愣愣地把捏着蚂蚱的手伸出去。  
许昕气不打一处来，“把它放了！”  
“哦——”方博不情不愿地松开蚂蚱的后腿，把蚂蚱放回花盆里，那蚂蚱便一蹦一跳地逃走了。  
许昕捏住方博圆润的指尖，没找到什么伤口，这才放下心来。  
“嗨，没啥事儿。”  
许昕明明抓着人家的手指，还要嘴硬：“我才不担心你，我担心的是我的花！我好容易养出这几盆花，你就别再祸祸它们了！”  
许昕见着方博用力地点了点头，最后摁了摁他柔软的指腹，这才松开手领着他去了饭厅。  
伺候早饭的是从小照顾许昕的一位老嬷嬷，嬷嬷把许昕当自己的孩子一样看，对这位圆脸的小公子也喜欢的紧，给他盛了满满一大碗粥。  
方博接过碗，乖巧地道了谢。  
“公子同我这个老婆子客气什么，”嬷嬷笑得合不拢嘴，“听公子的口音，像是北方来的。我们公子祖籍是江南那一带的，好吃这些甜的南方点心，不知道你吃不吃得惯。”  
许昕怕嬷嬷再拿绿豆糕出来说事，连忙堵住嬷嬷的话头：“我有个同僚也是北方人，他最挑剔，厨子也是从北方带来的，你要是想吃，下次我带你去吃。”  
“我这些年天南海北的跑，早习惯了，没那么金贵，”方博吸溜了一大口粥，“还去别人家打扰，怪不好意思的。”  
许昕拿起筷子虚点了点方博鼓鼓囊囊的腮帮子，“你还晓得要同别人客气，怎么不和我客气？”  
方博咬着筷子尖奇怪的说：“你又不是别人。”  
许昕一口点心噎在喉咙里。  
方博接着说：“你现在可是我的雇主，我当然不能给你添麻烦嘛。”说完还给许昕夹了一筷子干酪，满脸期待地看着许昕，“来来来多吃点。”吃饱了就不生气了。  
许昕用力地把喉咙里的点心咽下去，又把干酪胡乱塞进嘴里，愤愤的想：我再和这个小傻蛋置气我就是猪！


	5. Chapter 5

5  
白家势力庞大，牵连甚广，自有一桌一案的公务等着许昕处理。  
许昕忙起来，就没人管方博了，他便猴儿一样在这院子里乱钻，但也不会离开许昕喊一声他能听到的范围。  
方博刚来的时候有些认生，不大同院子里那些年轻丫头们说话，苦着张脸严肃极了。后来有胆大的丫头央他去取被风刮上树枝的帕子，他把手帕塞进人姑娘的手里，脸和帕子上绣的桃花一样红。第二天院子里人人都知道公子新请来的高手原是个面皮薄的，闲着的丫头们便轮番来逗他。这一来二去熟络了起来，方博脑筋转的快，也乐得逗别人开心，俏皮话一箩筐地往外倒。后来连山药也忍不住凑上去，这小子没怎么离开过京城，最爱听方博讲他四处奔走缉捕凶犯的故事。  
可怜他许大公子被困在书案边上，伸长了脖子也只能瞧见方博一个圆圆的后脑勺，憋了一肚子气，使唤听得津津有味的山药过来把他的桌子挪到窗户边上。这样他一抬头就能看见方博躲在树荫里午睡的样子，斑驳的树影拂过他从树枝上垂落的手。被熏风撩起的衣角堪堪擦到指尖，却又够不着，在风里上下翻飞好像是在着急。  
这让许昕想起来，他之前是握过这只手的。那只手上满是习武留下的茧子，手背上脉络分明，握成拳的时候有万钧之力，落在他手中时却柔软而放松，乖乖摊开的掌心肉乎乎的……等许昕回过神来的时候手里的笔尖悬着的墨汁将落未落，他慌忙把笔移开，墨汁甩出去滴在他的衣摆上。他叹了一口气，抓住衣摆，把墨迹攥在手心里，给自己刚刚那一段思绪做了结尾——那样适合握住的一双手，若是能再牵一次就好了。  
夏日里雨来的急，等雨丝飘进窗户里来了许昕才后知后觉的察觉到。他下意识往窗外望去，夜色加上雨幕，哪里看得见方博的影子。  
“山药，”许昕搁下笔就往外走，“看见方博了吗？”  
他刚走到门口，方博就自己撞上来了，怀里还抱着一盆花。  
“你这是……”  
方博把花盆往许昕怀里一塞，“等你想起来，你这些花早变成花肥了。你到底会不会养花？”  
“你这叫什么话，”许昕把花盆摆在窗台上，“养花还得会看星象施法术，让老天爷不下雨不成？”  
“你们这些养尊处优的公子哥就是缺乏生活经验，”方博大爷一样坐在椅子上，“像我们这种在外头风餐露宿的，得学会看老天的脸色，不然只能被淋成落汤鸡。”  
许昕走回来，突然弯下腰，小臂越过方博的肩头，捉住他的发尾，轻轻一捻，掌心便染上一片潮气。许昕笑起来，是那种贼笑，但下垂的眼尾天然带着一股可怜劲儿，让人讨厌不起来，“等头发湿了我也能知道是下雨了。”  
“去去去，”方博推开许昕，天生微微翘起的嘴唇此时更是能挂个油瓶，“忙起来顾不上，闲的时候倒是有功夫养那么多花，我又不是三头六臂不得一盆盆挪啊？不领我的情就算了！”  
许昕抓着方博的头发不放手，好玩儿似的扯了扯，“把发髻松了。”  
“干啥？”方博警惕起来。  
“把头发晾干，不然要生虱子的，”许昕终于舍得松开方博的头发，在他身边坐下，煞有介事的说：“到时候你得把头发剃光，像个和尚一样。不过你这么刺头不听话的主，想来也没有哪个寺庙愿意要你。”  
“拉倒吧你，就你这么损的一个人，别说佛祖了，阎王爷都不愿要你！”方博嘴里跟许昕对着干，手上还是把发带解了，乌黑柔软的发丝披下来，带着雨水的潮湿。  
许昕伸手理顺方博的头发，手指纠缠着发丝的时候他却只能感觉到夏日的暑气。他轻声说：“我尘缘未了，自然是入不得佛门清净地的。”  
方博没听明白，还没问出口，外头便有人敲门。  
许昕飞快抽出手，喊了声“进来”。  
进来的是老嬷嬷，端了一碗冰粉。  
“哎呀，方公子也在这里，那我再端一碗来。”  
“不必了，”许昕叫住嬷嬷，“让给他吃吧，不然今天这事他能记恨我一个月。”  
“你博哥是这种人吗？”方博不屑地哼一声，“我能记一年！”  
“博哥你就饶了我吧，”许昕舀了一勺送到方博嘴边，“我还一大堆事没做呢。”  
方博给了许昕一个充满嫌弃的表情，就着他的手吃了一口，算是答应他暂时不找他麻烦了。  
这冰粉用冰冰过，还加了糖浆和时令水果，吃下去清甜爽口，方博接过勺子，忍不住又吃了好几大口。  
许昕见他吃得开心，又坐回书桌旁去了。  
方博吃了大半，想起来许昕还一口没吃，不由得有些不好意思。他捧着碗走过去，坐上窗台，挑了一块大西瓜，伸长了胳膊把勺子递到许昕面前，“喏。”  
许昕抬头看他，装出很夸张的样子，“博哥亲自喂我啊？”  
方博点点头，一脸严肃的说：“知道还不快快领赏谢恩，让你博哥举这么久像话吗？”  
许昕没忍住笑了出来，张嘴吃掉勺子里的冰粉，很自然地接过方博手里的碗，又一勺子喂回方博嘴边。  
方博没多想，一口吃掉，边嚼边说：“我见过不少庄户人家，都盼着自家孩子能考取功名，不用过起早贪黑的日子。你倒好，起得和庄稼汉一样早，夜里人家没有那么多蜡烛烧早早便歇了，你还要点上一屋子蜡烛接着干活。”  
许昕先是愣了一下，接着弯起嘴角，眉眼被烛光染上了温柔的光晕，“我起早贪黑，不就是为了他们能安心务农，能读上圣贤之书，能凭自己的努力，以布衣之身登上天子明堂。”  
方博忽然就有些慌乱，可他不知道是哪里乱了，又是被什么搅乱的。他只好低下头避开许昕的目光，“你……你有这个觉悟就好，不枉我……我放着大好河山不去，不去耍，在这儿陪你……”  
许昕把碗放下，勺柄碰撞碗沿发出一声脆响，“你若是困了就先去睡，不必等我。”  
“谁要等你，”方博从窗台上蹦下来，“我看你就是白天偷懒，才要晚上加班加点。”  
“嘿你不能红口白牙的冤枉人呀！”  
“我都看见了，”方博指了指自己那俩大眼珠子，“你没事就往窗户外边瞅！”  
许昕一下子噎住，秘密被戳破的紧张感涌上来。他感觉自己就像伸手不见五指的黑夜里穿着一身白去行窃的贼，既想被人发现，又不想给人捉住。  
只是面前这个笨蛋多半是指望不上的。  
“你就歇会儿不行吗？”许昕拎住方博的后领子，把他塞回座椅里，“我还想早点完事儿了回去睡觉呢！”  
方博想不就是被他抓住了发呆偷懒么，何至于这么大反应？可他看见许昕在桌边坐下又皱起眉头来，便不敢闹他了，把问题吞进肚子里。  
窗外的雨小了，淅淅沥沥滴滴答答，单调重复的节奏最是催人入眠。方博趴在椅子扶手上，开始还能支住脑袋，后来连眼皮子都支不住了。  
许昕倒是没怎么变过，烛花都剪了几次，他还是直挺挺的坐在那儿。  
方博脑子里混沌，各种记忆思绪一股脑儿往外蹿。他家里的兄弟们都是从小练武，不好舞文弄墨。只有最小的一个哥哥，不知怎么的对诗词歌赋着了迷，白天被按着头练功，晚上就点上蜡烛看书。倒苦了他了，被迫晚睡不说，哥哥若兴致高了，还要拉着他看星星看月亮，从诗词歌赋聊到人生哲学。  
可不知是因为武人的气质还是因为从小生活在哥哥的淫威之下，哥哥看的诗文再缱绻缠绵，在方博眼里也像是在读兵法一样带着杀气，落笔好似出剑。  
所以方博一直不喜欢读书人，他不喜欢他哥这样“四不像”的半桶水，更看不上酸唧唧自命不凡的秀才。  
但许昕不同，许昕不像个读书人，他虽出身书香门第，琴棋书画都有模有样，但却有一副肆意快活的江湖人姿态。他更像是书里写的人，斯文刻在骨子里，热血淌在心中，笔底生花，剑如游龙。饶是方博这种一心想要做大侠的人也是羡慕的。  
方博的脑袋一歪贴在胳膊上，他眼中的许昕便掉了个个儿。他想起来以前也是他快睡着的时候，他哥还在滔滔不绝地抒发情感，他只记住了一句：侠之大者，为国为民。  
方博眨了眨眼睛，莫不是他困出幻觉了，怎么许昕的身影越来越大了？他最后模糊的意识里有许昕绣了银色暗纹的衣摆，许昕轻声喊他方博，最后的最后一股清淡好闻的味道兜头罩下来，是许昕身上的味道。  
窗外雨已停了。许昕合上文书，敲了敲酸痛的肩膀。方博还趴在那儿，只是睡觉也不安稳，给他盖的披风大半都滑落到地上，只有一角危险地挂在他肘弯上。  
许昕笑着摇了摇头，走过去捡起披风，给方博重新披上的时候手背蹭到他的脸，竟有一片湿意。许昕连忙蹲下去瞧方博的脸，原本就白皙的脸此时简直像一张白纸一样，额头上全是密密的汗珠。  
许昕把他拉进自己的怀里，“方博？醒醒，方博……”  
方博睁开了眼睛，可意识好像不太清楚，只晓得往许昕怀里钻，身子缩起来，双手抵住腹部。  
“是肚子疼吗？方博？”方博又没有反应了，许昕干脆把他抱起来，一边往卧房走一边大声喊山药：“山药！快去宫里请太医来！”  
许昕把方博抱到床上，可他好像越来越疼，许昕叫人烧了热水他也喝不下去，许昕只好抱住方博的上半身，一边用手给他揉肚子，一边干着急。  
好容易等到太医赶过来，许昕想松开方博方便太医诊治，可方博攥住了许昕的衣服不肯松手，嘴里不知道在呓语些什么。许昕一手拍了拍方博的后背，另一手松松握住方博的手腕，轻声哄他：“没事的没事的，让大夫给你看过就不会疼了，我在这陪着你呢……”方博这才松手，让医生诊了脉。  
所幸没有什么大事。方博肠胃弱，来许昕这儿以后被许昕纵着吃得杂了些，晚上又是淋雨又吃了冰的着了凉。太医给他施了针，又开了药，叮嘱许昕要方博好生养着。  
许昕亲自把太医送到门口，回来的时候方博已经睡着了。许昕揉揉自己的太阳穴，刚刚还不觉得，现在放松下来，疲惫便扑上来要把人压倒。  
山药小声说：“公子，你回去歇息吧，我在这守着。”  
许昕摆了摆手，在方博身边坐下。方博睡得也不安稳，眉头还是拧成一个小疙瘩。许昕便伸出手去轻轻摸那个疙瘩，好像想给揉开。方博的嘴唇抿了抿，忽然又开始呢喃。许昕把耳朵贴上去才听清楚，方博一直在喊“哥”。  
方博还有哥哥？许昕若有所思。


	6. Chapter 6

6  
许昕第二日还要去上朝，刚回来就问方博的情况。  
照顾他的嬷嬷答道：“太医来过了，说已无大碍，只是要按时吃药，切记不能乱吃东西。早饭给方公子熬了白粥，公子现在应该在屋里喝药呢。”  
许昕走进方博房里的时候，方博果然坐在床上对着一碗乌黑的药汁发愁。  
“再不喝就要凉了，还要我喂你不成？”许昕说着就要去拿药碗。  
方博连忙抢先把一整碗药全倒进嘴里，被苦得脖子都缩起来。  
许昕在床边坐下，变戏法似的摸出一粒话梅塞进方博嘴巴里。  
“今天太医来过了没？”许昕用眼神制止一旁想说话的山药，接着问方博：“都说了些什么？”  
方博挠了挠脸颊，“太医说我没啥大事，就是好好吃药。”  
许昕盯着方博，“没说别的了？”  
方博又摸了摸鼻子，“没，没了。”  
许昕突然扑上去挠方博的胳肢窝，“你又骗我！太医是不是说了不让你乱吃东西？你个小骗子，肠胃不好也不告诉我！”  
方博想躲，可肚子还隐隐作痛，不管是反抗还是逃跑都没力气，于是顺势往床上一滚，捂着肚子喊疼。  
许昕瞧他那个病怏怏的样子，连闹腾都没力气，又是生气又是心疼，手掌悬在半空，比了好几个位置，到底是没舍得打下去，只能没好气的说：“你过来，我给你揉揉。”  
方博乖乖滚过去，把肚子露出来，像是翻出肚皮的猫崽。  
许昕把手搓热，低着头给方博按摩胃部。从方博这个角度看过去，许昕眼下一片乌青看的一清二楚。他把脑袋挪得离许昕近了些，轻轻拉了拉许昕的衣袖，小声说：“我……我这是老毛病了，真没啥大事，你，你不用担心。”  
许昕瞥了他一眼，“你以前肚子疼的时候，你哥也不管你？”  
方博抬起头，“你怎么知道我哥？”  
“哼，”许昕手上的力道加重了些，“你都喊了一晚上了。”  
“哦，”方博的脑袋又落回去，“我家里好几个哥哥，小时候我和三哥住一屋。他顽皮，总想着溜出去玩，为了封我的口，就把我一起带出去，在外头玩儿得忘了吃饭，回去就肚子疼。那时候我哥也懵了，他又不敢告诉大人，只能自己照顾我，守了我一晚上，”方博咧开嘴傻笑，“我跟你说，他还以为我是没吃饭饿得肚子痛，半夜偷跑到厨房给我做东西吃。我爸起夜看见厨房有烟，以为是走水了，从井里打了一桶水全浇我哥身上了，完了捉住他好一顿打。”  
许昕狠狠摁了一下方博的肚子，“你还笑！你哥这么马虎，你也不知道爱惜自己的身体，活该你疼，疼死你算了。”  
方博捂着肚子委屈巴巴的，“那……那不是年纪小不懂事嘛，其实我哥对我可好了……”  
许昕受不了他那个可怜样，扯过被子给他整个盖住，“你哥哥也是赏金猎人？”  
方博从被子底下钻出来，露出一双眼睛，“我大哥二哥闯荡江湖去了，做了游侠，我三哥考了武举，给朝廷做事。他们都想我跟着一起做事，吵得不可开交，我只能这边待一会儿，那边待一会儿。后来正好遇上小雨他们在抓人，我看见悬赏，抓住了犯人。我就想索性做个赏金猎人好了，到京城的时候能见见我三哥，在外头的时候能去找我大哥二哥。”  
“你这次来京城怎么没见你去找你哥啊？”  
“这……还不是遇上了你！我让我哥来牢里赎我啊？”  
许昕不肯认他的指控，“明明是你自己闯了祸，还把自己弄得和根打了霜的茄子一样，不好意思去找你哥了吧？”  
“谁是打了霜的茄子？”方博不干了，为了证明自己还有能摁住许昕让他服气的力气，瞅准了许昕的肚子狠狠撞过去。  
许昕给他撞得后仰，还得捞住方博不让他摔下去，只能狼狈地倒在床上，给方博压得发出一声惨叫。  
方博撞得太狠，身子又没好透，自己个儿趴在许昕肚子上半天才缓过来。  
山药简直要笑得背过气去，被许昕狠狠瞪了一眼，一边抽抽一边跑出去，活像犯了羊癫疯。  
许昕虚弱地推了推压在他身上不动的方博，“劳驾，高抬贵头吧您……”  
方博的脑袋动了动，忽然问许昕：“这是什么？”  
许昕撑着床板爬起来，方博就滑到他腿上，手里还攥着许昕腰上挂着的玉佩，是一条通体漆黑的鱼，只有眼睛是白的。  
方博抬眼看许昕：“我有个差不多的呢。”说着就要爬起来去拿。许昕拦住他，自己去拿。方博便指挥许昕打开柜子，从他的包袱皮里翻出了先前千面鼠给他的那枚玉佩。  
“一直放在这儿我都忘了，”方博放在手里比了比，两枚玉佩样式是一样的，分明是一对，“原来是你的东西啊，怎么会在白家呢？”  
许昕拿起自己的那块，拇指轻轻摩挲光滑的表面，含糊的说：“我家之前与白家是世交，总有些往来。”  
方博也没多想，把另一枚玉佩也递给他，“那现在物归原主了。”  
许昕却不接，而是把他的手推了回去，“若是你喜欢的话就留着吧。”  
“啊？”  
“送你了，”许昕笑了笑，“行了你好好休息吧，我先走了。”  
“哎你……”方博没能逮住许昕。他挠了挠自己的脑袋，只好把玉佩塞到自己枕头底下。  
算了，当博哥帮你保管吧。  
许昕走得急，步子也轻快，但其实并没有什么目的，心思也不在脚下，要是没有山药挡在路中间，他能一路走到城门口去。  
许昕咳嗽了两声，架子端起来，“你干什么呢？”  
山药把手里的花盆捧给许昕看，是昨天方博抱进他书房的那盆花。山药瞅着自家公子不像有功夫打理花草的样子，就自个儿把它们搬出去晒太阳。  
“这是什么？”许昕眼尖发现花盆里多了个东西，飞快地拿出来。  
山药也要看，却被许昕用身子挡住。  
“这还有好多盆呢，干活儿去，偷懒扣你月钱！”  
山药撅起嘴，嘟囔着“公子真小气”，噔噔噔跑走了。  
许昕这才方才遮遮掩掩东西拿出来，那是一只草编的蚂蚱，绿油油，挺个大肚。许昕把它摆在自己的书案上，小心翼翼地用手指触摸蚂蚱细长的后腿，自言自语：“那我便把这当作是你的回礼了。”

临近正午正是人容易懈怠的时候，宫门的守卫一个个蔫头耷脑，心里想着午饭，余光瞥见一个高大的身影，一激灵立马挺胸站好，大喊：“统领！”  
张继科朝守门的护卫点点头，样子也像没睡醒。  
恰好一辆马车骨碌碌在宫门口停下，太医背着药箱从车上下来。  
张继科看那个赶车的家丁，感觉有些眼熟，这不是许昕家那个谁吗？  
一个护卫见统领盯着那辆马车快盯出洞了，挪了两步小声汇报：“这马车前天就来过，这两日每天都来接太医呢。”  
张继科摸着自己有些扎手的下巴，脑海中飞快地回想许昕这两天的样子，看起来正常的很。许昕派马车日日来请太医诊治，想来也不会是为了他府上哪个丫头小厮，他屋里头又没有其他人……张继科忽然露出一个意味深长的笑容来，许昕怕不是有隐疾吧？  
张继科向来是个行动力超群的人，他牵了自己的马来，奔着许昕家的方向就去了。  
走，去关心一下许昕。  
张继科看热闹心切，不多一会儿就在许府门口下了马。门童知道他与自家公子要好，主动迎上来替他牵马。  
“你们公子在吗？”  
“在的，我替您通传一声吧。”  
“不用麻烦了，”张继科心里想：若是让许昕知道了就抓不到他的“小秘密”了，于是大步流星地往内院走去。张继科来过很多次，熟门熟路地找到了许昕的书房，没人。他一开始有点儿意外，后来又想到这个时辰可能在房里歇息，于是往卧房走去，果然在房门外看见打瞌睡的山药，只是没注意到这并不是许昕平日里住的那一间，而是隔壁屋子。  
他刻意放轻脚步绕过山药走进屋里，许昕正支着脑袋倚在床架上，半阖着眼睛，手里摇着一把扇子。  
张继科刚想出其不意吓他一下，踏出去两步角度变换，这才发现床上还有个人，脸埋在枕头里趴着，只穿着单衣，腰上搭了一角毯子，毯子底下露出一截白嫩光滑的腰。  
许昕还是被张继科吓了一跳，连忙把张继科往外推，“我的老天爷啊你怎么来了？”  
张继科被许昕推着往外走，还要不停地回头看，“神神秘秘的，原来是金屋藏娇！”  
“娇什么娇，你心里头就只有美娇娘，看我不去我师哥那告你一状！”许昕把张继科塞进自己屋里。  
“你别转移话题啊，这盘问你呢，”张继科点点桌面，翘个二郎腿，“咱们认识多久了啊？你屋里头有人了居然不告诉我！”  
许昕被他气的说不出话来，只能翻了个白眼。  
张继科再接再厉，“以后都是要相见的，我也帮你掌掌眼，若是个可心人，我……”  
方博给热醒了，不见许昕，循着声儿跑到隔壁屋来，一见着许昕身边坐的人，还以为自己在梦里，“哥……这怎么，你俩在一起，我我我天天都想些啥呢……”  
张继科眼瞅着“美娇娘”突然变成了自己弟弟，刀都拔出来了，“……我去你大爷的许昕！”  
方博还记着自己是许昕的护卫来的，情急之下拿起门口的一个花瓶就扔了过去。花瓶碎在刀锋上，山药上午才换的大半瓶水，一滴不剩全洒在张继科身上了。  
许昕不知怎么的就想起了方博给他讲的那个故事，那个灰头土脸的傻小子和眼前的张继科重合起来，让许昕非常不合时宜地笑出了声。  
完犊子，方博冲上去抱住张继科的时候想，我怎么会梦见一个傻子？


	7. Chapter 7

7  
“你放开我！”  
“我不放！你先放下刀！”  
张继科脑门上青筋暴跳，“我怎么有你这样胳膊肘往外拐的弟弟！”  
方博不甘示弱，“我也没有你这样不明事理的暴力哥哥！”  
“你放手！”  
“我不放！”  
许昕一个头两个大，都不知道先劝哪一个。还不承认呢，这俩人乌眼鸡一般，倔到一块儿去了，不就活脱脱一对亲兄弟么？  
“那什么，老张你先把刀放下……”  
张继科眼睛一瞪，“老子的弟弟哪里轮得到你来管！”  
嘿，谁还没点暴脾气了。  
许昕的脾气也被张继科顶了上来，他一把抓住张继科握刀的手，脸色有些不好看，“你还晓得这是你弟弟？他病才刚好，你和他闹什么？”  
张继科的胸口剧烈起伏了两下，胳膊软下来，另一只手狠狠掐了一把方博的脸蛋。  
许昕连忙把两个人拉开。这下可好，两个人的前襟都湿透了。  
“你快去换身衣服，”许昕替方博擦了擦脸上的水珠。  
“我呢？”张继科嚷嚷。  
许昕无奈回头，“我给你找，给你找衣服还不行吗！”  
方博仍旧是气鼓鼓的，一边脸蛋子还红着，小声说：“我没衣服换！”  
许昕立马把头转回来：“你不是还有一套衣服吗？”  
张继科眉头一皱，拽住许昕的手问方博：“他怎么知道你有几套衣服啊？”  
“洗了！”方博压根不理张继科，把矛头指向许昕，“都怪你，这两天这也不让我吃那也不让我吃，都给我整出阴影了，吃个西瓜都偷偷摸摸的，给你一吓就掉衣服上了！”  
张继科又转向许昕：“你不让我弟吃东西？”  
许昕没空理张继科，“好好好是我不对，你先穿我的吧……”  
“喂！”张继科把许昕的肩膀掰过来，“你怎么不理我！”  
许昕满脸疲惫，他捧住张继科的脸说：“怎么，还要我为你赋诗一首吗，嗯？继科儿~”  
“噫，”张继科一把推开许昕，“好恶心。”  
许昕觉着自己今天翻白眼翻得眼睛疼。  
他从自己的衣柜里找出一套干净的衣服扔给张继科，又挑挑拣拣选出一套稍小些的去给方博换上。  
“许公子，”张继科在一边阴阳怪气地喊，“我就不是客人了吗，怎么还差别对待的啊？”  
许昕叹了一口气，走到张继科身边，深吸了好几口气，伸手去抓张继科的衣带。说时迟那时快，张继科猛地伸出手扣住许昕的手腕。许昕抬头，脸上写满了疑问。  
“不好意思，”张继科松开许昕，“我控制不住，你也知道，我得警惕性高些。”  
许昕抓住张继科的腰带猛的一勒，张继科一口气差点没喘上来。  
“你干什么？”  
许昕皮笑肉不笑，“我也控制不住。”  
终于给这两人摁在椅子上坐好，许昕这才得空喝一口茶。  
方博左右看了看，怎么张继科穿许昕的衣服就差不多，自己穿就长出一截，袖子甩来甩去，像是偷穿了大人的衣服。方博把袖子拢了拢，又悄悄把胸膛挺起来些。  
张继科喝着已经凉透的茶也丝毫没有察觉，“所以说他害你出丑你为了保险把他关进牢里出来以后他又救了你性命还给你做护卫所以才住在你家里？”  
许昕已经没有精力去分辨张继科说的对错与否，胡乱点了点头。  
“你怎么不告诉我他在你家啊？”  
“我怎么知道他方博的哥哥会是你张继科啊？”许昕特地加重了张继科的“张”字儿，说的咬牙切齿。  
张继科不满，“你也该知道，我们都是在老肖那儿长大的，那我也不姓肖啊。”  
方博倒是先说话了：“是我没有告诉许昕，你冲他发什么脾气？”  
“你以为我不用收拾你？”张继科端起架子来，“忤逆兄长，等回去以后有你的好果子吃！”  
方博正在气头上，不肯服软，“我不回去！我已经成年了，该做什么事交什么朋友我心里有数。我答应了许昕，就要留在这里。不用你管！”  
“你留在这里干什么，你……你给许昕添了多少麻烦你心里没数吗？”张继科急了，不住地给许昕使眼色。  
听到这里，方博倒是偷偷看了一眼许昕，又很快低下头，手指揪住衣角，不吭声。  
许昕看在眼里。他知道方博是个孝顺孩子，心里也必定是惦记他哥的，只是此时拉不下脸面，也许还有些顾及他的成分在。  
“好了，你们也别在我这里吵了，”许昕拿定了主意，站起来面对方博，“既然老张来接你，那我也放心了。本来之前还说要带你去尝他们家厨子的手艺，现在正好，想来你们家自己的厨子会更合你的口味，不会再吃坏肠胃了。”  
方博仰起脸，嘴唇动了动，最后只蹦出来几个字：“没……没有……”，也不知是在否认什么。  
“走啊，我帮你收拾行李，”许昕笑了笑，伸出手，“还要我请你不成？”  
方博还是站了起来。张继科也想跟着去，被许昕一个眼神钉在原地，不情不愿的继续喝冷茶。  
方博没什么行李，包袱皮一裹就可以背着走了。可方博背着包袱站在屋子里不肯走，总觉得自己好像落了什么东西在这里。  
“你……你真的没问题啊？”  
许昕知道他在说什么，答道：“这个案子都快结束了，也不会有什么变故。再说了，这回老张不得拨两个好手给我？”  
“那怎么一样，”方博不满，“博哥我可是……可是谁请都请不到的，那是看在和你的交情才，才答应的。”  
许昕帮他把过长的袖子卷起来，“是是是，日后博哥若是还能想起我，来找我便是了。总共也就这么大个京城，还有机会见的。”  
“谁……谁要想你？”  
许昕弯起嘴角，“是我想你。”  
方博眨眨眼，“啊？”  
“只希望到时候博哥不要让我吃闭门羹才好。”  
“我才没有那么小气呢……”方博挠了挠自己的脸，抬眼看许昕，“那我走了啊？”  
“嗯，已经叫山药给你们套好车了。”  
方博趴在马车的窗户上冲许昕挥手，直到看不见了才把帘子放下。身边的张继科一直在絮絮叨叨教训方博，可他一个字也听不进去，心里思绪万千，来来回回也就一句话——许昕怎么不留我呢？


	8. Chapter 8

8  
张继科好不容易把弟弟拐回家来，自己又事忙，没和方博在一块儿待多久，等再过一段时间，方博肯定又要给大脾气抢走。终于空闲一些，又碰上同僚家里小孩儿满月设宴，张继科只好带上方博一起去赴宴。  
方博倒是没想那么多。张继科手底下都是些直爽的汉子，方博每日在校场玩得不亦乐乎，早把他哥抛到脑后去了，张继科喊他去满月酒他还不乐意。还是张继科顺嘴说了一句“许昕也会去”，他才动了心思。  
许昕还说要来找他，结果影子都没见到一个，实在不够意思，得去找他好好说道说道。  
于是乎，满月酒那日张继科便带着方博一同登门，张继科同主人家寒暄的时候，方博就乖乖地站在他身后发呆。  
这时候另一架马车也在门口停了下来，方博的眼睛便被吸引了过去。车上下来了一位姑娘。这位姑娘衣着朴素，但是容貌清丽，姿态端庄优雅。方博没忍住多看了两眼，倒不是因为人家姑娘长得漂亮，而是这样貌怎么看怎么有些眼熟。  
姑娘走到近前，朝张继科和主人家行礼。主人家也回礼，称她为“白小姐”，让下人领着她去内院。  
方博灵机一动，悄悄拉了拉他哥的袖子，用眼神示意那位姑娘，小声问：“白小姐？”  
张继科不着痕迹地点点头，示意方博待会儿再说。  
他俩找了个不起眼的角落坐下来，张继科便开口说：“白家获罪，可白小姐有功，自然是被赦免了。只是她毕竟是罪臣之女，现在无依无靠，也就这家夫人，以前和白小姐是闺中密友，还会和她往来。”张继科有些唏嘘，不住摇头。  
方博心里也有些不好受，便不再提她。  
酒席很快开始，推杯换盏，觥筹交错。张继科深受圣上赏识，不敬他的人也惧他三分，纵使他躲得远远的，也不断有人来找他敬酒，方博陪在一边脸都快笑僵了。终于有个小厮小跑过来和张继科耳语了几句，张继科点点头让他下去，和方博轻声说：“皇上临时召我进宫，你若是玩累了，便自己回去吧。”  
方博连忙点头，生怕他哥还要留下来再喝上两杯。张继科刚走，他就想溜。走了两步忽然一拍脑袋想起来，他这回来是要找许昕的。刚刚被来敬酒的人团团围住，他都没注意来的人里到底有没有许昕。  
只是他在院子里转了几圈，怎么都找不着许昕，有些泄气。他正插着腰郁闷，眼角的余光忽然瞥到对面走廊上一个修长的身影。他猛地扭头，那可不就是许昕嘛！方博想喊他，可是隔着大半个院子，许昕也走得急，被一个小丫头引着，不知去往哪里。方博想都没想就跟了上去。  
“你们瞧见白家小姐了么……”  
“……瞧见了，你说说，这白家犯的可是大罪，偏白家姑娘又立了头功，她现在是又不能赏，又不能罚，还不可亏待，圣上也不好办……”  
方博心里一动，脚步不由自主地就慢了下来。  
“这不现下就有个好归宿吗？”  
“你是指……”  
“许家的婚约呀！那位大人也正得圣宠，怎么都不算亏待了白家小姐，况且这是指腹为婚，白家的火也烧不到许家身上，他还可得个美名呢！”  
“许家未必乐意吧，这门婚事虽说不会祸及他们家，可也半点忙都帮不上啊……”  
“若是圣上有意，圣旨一下，还由得他不乐意？”  
方博听得发愣，听着听着耳边就没声儿了，这才察觉到说话的人已经走了。他终于想起来自己还跟着人，急忙朝着刚才的方向追过去。  
方博对这里不熟悉，不知怎么的就绕进了后院的假山里头，兜兜转转找不到方向，处处碰壁。他不由得有些烦躁，原地蹲下来，也不知道在生些什么闷气。这么一安静下来，他忽然听到周围有人交谈。他侧耳去听，寻着声儿摸过去，在一块儿假山石上找到了一个洞可以望过去，正巧看见许昕。  
方博一喜，刚想喊他，却见他对面还有一个人，低眉浅笑，不是白小姐还有谁？  
方博又蹲下来，脑子里止不住地想起刚刚那些人说的话。这么一想，好像最开始他会在杨柳岸遇见许昕，也是因为白小姐那个爹拿她来威胁许昕。既然姓白的会拿白小姐威胁许昕，那他俩关系肯定不错。方博脑袋钝钝的，也不管这是哪里，直接盘坐在地上胡思乱想。白小姐人长得秀丽，又是大家闺秀，肯定精通琴棋书画，正好可以陪许昕吟诗作对，想来许昕也不会介意白小姐的出身。方博又想到他们说皇帝有意赐婚，那感情好，他俩情投意合，又有皇帝赐婚风光体面，他简直该给许昕放一挂鞭炮。方博想得越发不着边际，他甚至想到如果许昕夫妇将来孩子满月，他是不是还得包个大红包。他摸摸自己的胸口，忽然有个恶劣的想法：不如把许昕送给他的那块玉佩再回赠给他小孩，这样既省了礼物，还能瞧见许昕精彩的表情。可方博高兴不起来，甚至有些难过。他最后决定：绝对不要把这块玉佩还回去，就算许昕要也不给，哪有礼物送出去了还收回的？  
“方博？你怎么在这里？”  
方博一抬头，就看见许昕站在五步之外看着他，脸上除了些许惊讶以外，满满都是喜色。  
“我……我迷路了，”方博胡诌。  
“是老张带你来的吗，他人呢？”  
方博站起来拍了拍屁股，“给皇上叫走了。”  
“那正好，”许昕笑起来，“都傍晚了，我寻思着这个酒席还得有一会儿才结束。反正我也没什么事了，不如我们先离开吧。上次带你去的那家酒楼又出新花样了，我带你去尝尝。”  
方博想，你心上人都会完了，可不就没啥大事儿了么。可他又觉着，就算作为兄弟，也不好事事都点破，只能陪着他高兴，于是也没有拒绝。  
等两人在酒楼坐定，日头已经偏西了。  
许昕给小二报了几个菜名，小二一一记下，又问要不要来壶桑葚酒，正合时节。许昕刚想回绝，方博就应了下来。  
“你这酒量还喝什么酒？”  
“我怎么不能喝酒？”方博眼睛瞪得老大，“我花自己的钱买酒喝还有错了？”  
许昕拗不过他，摇摇头说：“我看你现在精神头是太好了，力气没处使。”  
“我听这话不对啊，你还盼着我不好么？”  
“你瞧瞧，怼人都中气十足。”他们的位子临街，窗外就是最繁华的主街，许昕指了指窗外说：“再过会儿就是七夕，这外头可热闹了，你既身子好透了，到时候我们就可以来看了。”  
方博摆弄着茶杯，忽然说：“怕是等不到那个时候了。”  
许昕一愣，“怎么？”  
方博放下茶杯，又开始摆弄自己的手指，低着头说：“小雨来信了，我可能要启程去帮他办案。”  
“这样啊……”气氛突然沉闷起来。许昕有些措手不及，他捻了捻指尖，挤出一个笑容来：“那可真是巧了，这顿就当是给博哥送行。七夕嘛，年年都有，明年再看也不迟。”他给自己倒了一杯酒，端起来，“来，我敬你。”  
方博也端起酒杯，一饮而尽，心里想的却不是那么回事：明年七夕你说不定就和你媳妇儿一起过了，还有我什么事儿？  
两个人各有心事，喝酒便没注意分寸。等到方博圆脸通红，吵着要再来一壶酒的时候，许昕才惊觉他已经喝醉了。许昕有些懊恼，本想着趁他走之前能再好好同他说说话，却还是没看住他让他喝醉了。许昕把方博带出酒楼的时候给凉风一吹，清醒了几分，这才想到，其实他和方博差的也不是这一时半会儿，之前的那些时日，是他不该思前想后，若是早些来找方博就好了。  
方博喝醉了有些兴奋，蹦蹦跳跳的往前窜，许昕拉不住他，所幸也就松开手，只跟在后面看着他。京城里有条河，河边修了栏杆。方博不好好走路，偏要跳上去，踩着栏杆摇摇晃晃的，但也还算稳当。今夜月色不错，方博亮晶晶的眼睛和红扑扑的脸蛋许昕都能看的一清二楚。许昕喊他，方博便扭过头来冲着他傻笑，许昕不说话，方博又把头扭回去，踩着栏杆继续往前走。  
如此反复，方博也恼了，转过身来插着腰，居高临下地看着许昕，“你到底要讲些什么？”  
许昕仰起头看方博，方博背对着月光，可他的身上也像发着光，就像望着月亮一样，亮堂堂的直直照进许昕心里去。许昕抿了抿嘴，“你能不能……不要走？”  
“不行！”方博摇了摇手指，得意的说，“我要去抓坏人，匡扶正义，天下太平！”  
许昕笑了笑，自己同喝醉的人讲什么呢。他顺着方博的话说：“你不是说做赏金猎人查案是为了哥哥吗？”  
方博皱起眉头，“那我不要面子啊？这……做大侠什么的……听起来和七八岁的小孩儿一样……”  
许昕逗他，“可你现在告诉我了。”  
方博歪着脑袋想了想，大眼睛又重新有了神采，“你也告诉我了嘛，你……做官，也幼稚！对，你幼稚！”  
许昕回嘴：“你才幼稚！”他低下头喃喃自语：“可我怎么就这么喜欢你呢？”  
方博听不清他说什么，就想凑近了听，却忘了自己还站在栏杆上，直挺挺地往许昕身上倒。许昕连忙张开手臂接住他，抱了满怀的酒香和月光。  
方博趴在许昕怀里还在念叨着“抓坏人……抓住……唔……”  
许昕拍了拍他的脊背，轻声哄着他：“好啦，你抓住我了。”


	9. Chapter 9

9  
夏日里不止有清甜可口的西瓜，还有恼人的蝉鸣。方博翻个身用枕头堵住一边耳朵，另一边耳朵就露了出来，他又翻个身堵住那只耳朵，这只耳朵里又嗡嗡响个不停。他气呼呼地坐起来，心里发誓要把那只不识趣的小虫子给捉下来。他被子掀到一半，这才想起，张继科家里是听不到这么多蝉鸣的，因为张继科没心思打理什么园林草木，只有许昕家植了各式各样的树，夏日里阴凉，也养了不少蝉出来。  
方博愣神的时候，外头有人叫门，是许家的老嬷嬷。  
嬷嬷端来了洗漱的脸盆，又去给方博更衣。  
他从床上爬起来，许昕送给他的玉佩便从他怀里滑出来，落在地上发出清脆的响声。  
嬷嬷给吓了一跳，连忙从地上给捡起来，嘴里念着“阿弥陀佛”，“还好没摔坏，方公子你可小心些！”嬷嬷用帕子擦了擦玉佩，正要递还给方博，突然顿了顿，脸上有些疑惑。  
方博看着她的表情，问道∶“嬷嬷你认识这块玉佩？”  
“这瞧着像是和我们家公子那块儿是一对，他出生的时候就有了，我记得有一块给了白家的姑娘，是订婚的信物呢，”嬷嬷说着又摇了摇头，大概是想不通这块玉佩怎么会在方博这里，把玉佩交到方博手上，“想是我老婆子眼拙了，公子您别放在心上。”  
方博接过来攥在手里，一言不发。  
他洗漱完走出屋子，见着了那颗住着知了的树，也看见了树下坐着的许昕。许昕在树荫底下摆了张桌案，不知在读些什么。  
方博走到他身后，弯下腰去看他捧着的书，都是些诗词。方博又扭头去看许昕，许昕不为所动，仍旧专心致志地盯着书页。方博轻轻哼一声，干脆伸手指着一句诗问许昕：“这说的是啥呀？”  
许昕略微偏头，方博抿着嘴，脸颊微鼓，根根纤长的睫毛在明艳的阳光下看的一清二楚。许昕微微一笑，答道：“这是说佳人如同花儿一般美丽。”  
“瞎扯淡，”方博直起腰，“这人和花长得怎么一样？”  
许昕正要与他争辩，方博便猝不及防夺了他的诗集，几步登上树枝，在密密匝匝的枝叶间丢下话来：“可见这些文豪先贤也不过是闭着眼睛胡说，这种胡言乱语，还是我替你收着好了。”  
许昕也使轻功爬上去，方博早从另一头飞身下去，回头看傻愣愣站在树上的许昕，眉眼飞扬，阳光穿过摇晃的树枝在他眼里投下跳跃的光点，扬起的发丝纠缠着暖风。   
这回许昕不得不摒弃他的那些文豪先贤站在方博这边了，他想，花儿怎么会有人来得生动美好呢？  
方博把那本诗集卷吧卷吧握在手里，冲许昕挥挥手，大步往外走。  
许昕反应过来，跳下树来朝方博喊：“你什么时候走，我去送你！”  
方博停下来，想了一会儿，回头和许昕说：“大概五日以后吧，不必来送我了。”  
许昕赶上他，“走陆路还是水路。”  
方博皱起眉，“都说了不用来送我了。”  
许昕自顾自地说：“周雨现在在扬州，那儿水路方便，想来是从码头走了。”  
方博止住步子，看着许昕，模样有些恼火。  
许昕等着他说些什么。  
“随你的便吧，”方博扔下一句话就走了。

下了早朝，朝臣们纷纷离开皇宫，只许昕留下，跟着小太监去了皇帝平日处理政务的殿内。  
皇帝已换下了朝服，端着碗冰酥酪，朝许昕嘻嘻嘻的笑，哪像个九五之尊。  
许昕无奈地摇摇头，从怀里取出块帕子递给他，“我的陛下啊，您可长点心吧！”  
皇帝接过帕子优雅地擦了擦嘴角，好像什么事都没发生过一样，端坐在椅子上问：“你说你要来讨个恩赏？”  
“倒不是给我的恩赏，是白家姑娘，请陛下您恩准她回老家，同她姨母一起生活，从此和京城的风风雨雨再无瓜葛。”  
“哦？”皇帝颇有兴趣的样子，“我还以为你是来讨赐婚的旨意呢。”  
“外头那些人不了解我你还不了解我吗？”许昕把手拢在袖子里撇了撇嘴，“我和那疯丫头就是从小一起玩泥巴长大的哥们儿，我要娶她，她能把我从小到大的糗事写在红纸上贴满整个京城！”  
皇帝还不死心，“可她只来找你了，没别的意思？”  
许昕沉默了片刻，轻声说：“她家中遭此变故，还能去找谁呢？”  
皇帝轻轻叹了一口气，点点头，“朕知道了。”  
“不过——”皇帝的话锋一转，“你既替她讨了个人情，那你便替她还了这个人情罢。”  
许昕心里警铃大作。  
皇帝抬手指着殿内的一面墙，“你看，这儿是不是有些空，要是能挂幅画儿就好了。”  
许昕顺着他的手指看过去，有些疑惑，“我记得这儿原来是老张送你的画，那画儿呢？”  
皇帝不咸不淡地说：“扔了。”  
“啧啧啧，”这回换许昕来了兴致，“你俩又怎么了？”  
皇帝把压在那碗冰酥酪底下的一本折子扔给许昕看，许昕大致扫了几眼，又是催皇帝纳后宫，为皇室开枝散叶，老生常谈。  
“我说这次还是像以前一样糊弄过去吧，可他不同意，说纸是包不住火的，”皇帝还是直勾勾地盯着那一面空白的墙，“他还说我糊涂，拎不清。”  
许昕合上折子，摆在桌子上，“那你确实糊涂。”  
皇帝猛地回头，目光冷冽，低喝一声：“放肆！”  
许昕后退一步，从容不迫地跪下伏在地上，声音不大也不小，刚好皇帝能听见，“您尚在东宫之时，臣就劝您断了这段关系，是您执意不肯。事到如今，是断不了，也藏不住。糊弄一次两次没有问题，可真到了礼部那帮老家伙以死相逼的地步，糊弄不过去了，难道您还真的选妃立后吗？”  
皇帝冷冷地说：“我会怕他们？”  
“我知道你不怕，”许昕直起身子，“那你还能怕立了个男皇后被他们说嘴吗？”  
“我不怕遗臭万年，他们在史书上怎么写我都不在乎，”皇帝皱紧眉头，“可我怕他被抹黑，他是用血拼出来的功名，不应该因为我……”  
“他看着你一个人扛心里就好受了啊，”许昕看着皇帝，“你第一天认识他？”  
“哼！”皇帝的嘴越抿越紧，最后张大嘴吃了一大口冰酥酪，腮帮子鼓鼓的，“说的话都一样，你们俩才该做兄弟！”   
许昕摸了摸腰间悬着的那块玉佩，自言自语：“日后怕是少不了要做亲戚的。”  
皇帝以为许昕是在打趣他，面上有些羞恼，色厉内茬地拍了拍桌子，“还不快起来，看你跪在那儿就烦。”  
“哦——”许昕站起来拍了拍膝盖，“那微臣告退了……”  
“等等等等，我的画你记得给我画昂。”  
“您老人家库房里什么名家大作没有，就非得要鄙人的破画？”  
皇帝咳嗽了两声，“谁人不知许公子是我朝顶有名的才子，画技一流，名家大作也是比得的……”  
“打住打住，我听着都害臊，” 许昕搓了搓自己的脸，“你要什么样的画啊？”  
“你看着画，”皇帝摆摆手，“画快点儿就是了，找人送过来也行，你不必过来了。”  
切，用完就扔。许昕在心里嫌弃得不行，他就知道他师哥根本不在乎画的内容，只关心画画的人。这人吧，同他师哥关系再疏远一分，便不能勾得那大黑狗心生醋意，再暧昧一分，可就真得惹人生气了，还真是打得一手好算盘。  
编排归编排，许昕还是得乖乖给他的亲亲师哥卖力。  
许昕坐在桌子前头支着脑袋发呆，笔尖在纸上随意划了两道，出来一个圆润的弧度。他顿了顿，又添上几笔，圆润的鼻尖，丰满的嘴唇。许昕停下来打量了一下这张圆乎乎的脸，随即痛骂自己没出息。一定是因为今天被师哥和老张刺激到了，一定是，许昕安慰自己。他又蘸了新墨要画眼睛，可笔尖悬了半天都没落下一笔来。这位“画技一流”的大才子第一次无从下笔。他终于涂涂抹抹画出来了一双眼睛，但越看越不像，根本不及那人半分有神。可他又舍不得弃掉这张画，只能戳着那张小圆脸嘀咕：“你说你这个小贼，做什么要偷人的心呢？”


End file.
